Alice Wang
Alice Wang was the only child of Qing Long Tang and the high school friend of Misaki and Kanami. As a child, Alice was constantly under the supervision of her bodyguard. Background Even as a child, Alice had a nasty habit of smoking, often been told off by either Misaki or Kanami. She developed a close friendship with both of them, but with Misaki in particular. She felt that she could always rely on Misaki, until she realised that Misaki wanted to follow in her father's footsteps and join the police force. Since the two of them would be in two entirely different worlds (Misaki with the police, and Alice with the mafia). At this point she slowly distanced herself from Misaki.Darker than Black: The Black Contractor; Episode 10 Personality Alice is a very dependent person. According to Wei, she always needed a shoulder to lean onto. At first it was her father, but after meeting Misaki, who convinced her to stop smoking, it became her. Later she realized that Misaki wanted to join the Police, she knew that the two of them couldn't rely on each other any longer as they would be in two different, contradicting worlds. She then began to try and be self reliant, by taking over the mafia for herself with the help of Wei. She also injects herself with the venom of honeybees that have been feeding on the Stone Flowers in her father's penthouse. This shows that Alice is not only aloof and very dependent, but also deeply unhinged. Objective Alice wanted to kill off all the senior members of Qing Long Tang Mafia, including her father, to take control of the Mafia for herself. To achieve this she got the support of her bodyguard Wei.Darker than Black: The Black Contractor; Episode 09 Unfortunately for her, Wei had no intention of handing over the mafia to her, and instead killed her, after he had killed the rest of the senior members of the Qing Long Tang Mafia. Part In Story The Black Contractor Alice meets Misaki, out of sheer coincidence, and convinces Misaki to come to her birthday party. Alice appears to be on very good terms with Misaki, often teasing her. As the senior members of the Qing Long Tang mafia, go for their meeting, Alice reveals to Misaki that Wei was, infact VI-952. She takes Misaki to her garden which is filled with crystalised flowers. She attempts to kill Misaki, to cut off her last link to her weakness (her dependence on others). Misaki escapes with Hei (disguised as a bell boy). As Misaki attempts to escape, hidden in a food cart, Alice, who had predicted that, was waiting in a room, where she had all food carts diverted to, and randomely shot. As she discovers Misaki, she asks Wei to kill her. Wei, agrees, but kills Alice instead, stating her weakness, and his intention of running the mafia for himself. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Female Category:Qing Long Tang Mafia Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains